


[贤赫] [ABO] 生长痛

by Luan_2000



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Super Junior - Freeform, 贤赫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luan_2000/pseuds/Luan_2000
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 贤赫
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

[贤赫] [ABO] 生长痛 (0-1)  
0  
曹圭贤作为弟弟，选在一个动荡的时机被迫空降在团，他一开始是没意识到的，直到他拖个行李被领进宿舍，工作人员姐姐匆匆与团内的哥哥做了说明就匆匆离去，留下他一人面对成员的宁静又压抑的氛围。他第一次局促的结结巴巴地介绍自己，表现与学校中的能言善道大为不同，各个成员礼貌且防备性的打过招呼就回了各自的房间，留下曹圭贤一人傻傻地站在客厅，直到领悟已经没有人后，才愣愣地坐下来，拿着手机想了很多，最后只发了一封简短的简讯给家里报平安。

曹圭贤这一坐就这样干坐到晚餐时刻，中途大家来来去去，也没人过来安排可以去哪瑞安顿自己的行李，每当一开门曹圭贤抬起头，只见大家仅是走过去，也没有跟他搭话的念头，他的脑袋就一次次耷拉下去，中途忍不住发了封简讯给工作人员询问宿舍房间安排，工作人员响应到让他等队长回来他们自己讨论，曹圭贤确认了几遍琐事，工作人员表示宿舍的事情可能还是需要他自己与成员们协商后，悻悻地跳出对话框，放下手机转而开始假装在客厅整理行李。

到了晚餐时刻，曹圭贤就这么坐在地上整理那不需要整理的行李，几个成员结伴出去，应该是去觅食，可没人搭理他，直到大门响来清楚的钥匙转动声，曹圭贤又迅速抬起头，看到两个陌生的面孔，下午并没有见过。

曹圭贤看清人后，其实第一印象想要发笑，对方其中一人长得像个印度酋长，顶个洗吹剪发型，圆圆大眼睛却是个单眼皮，与队长利特聊得很开心，脸上的笑容还没收下去，笑的牙龈分明。

曹圭贤忍不住笑了起来，换来两人的注意。

好在李赫宰延续了他的笑容，「啊，你是之前提过的新人？你好呀！」曹圭贤紧张的情绪顿时纾解了一点，内心升起一股亲近感，他内向的回应了一句嗨，急急站了起来，还不小心踢到自己的行李箱。

而队长利特他是知道的，利特率先大步靠近他。  
「你是，圭贤？经纪人跟我们说过了，什么时候到的？」

曹圭贤坑坑巴巴地讲了一下情况，看到利特轻微蹙起眉。  
「啊。」利特想了下。「我知道了，但现在宿舍的房间其实没有空的床位…」  
「我睡地上也可以的，」曹圭贤急忙表示，「但我需要找个床垫。」  
利特与身旁的李赫宰对看一眼，而先开口的是李赫宰。  
「啊，哥，如果是这样的话，你先让他睡我们那吧，我和强仁哥中间的空间挺干净的，还塞得下。」

利特犹豫了下，试探询问着：「圭贤…你分化了吗？」  
「还没有。」  
「啊，如果是这样，你先待在这层吧，我们宿舍是有两层的，至于你睡哪里，我帮你问问。」利特一边这么说，看到赫宰不解地望下他，下意识摸摸了弟弟的头。  
「哥，他可以睡我们那里的。」  
利特用眼神警告了他一下。  
「你这决定不先跟强仁讨论？你说话前要该多考虑一下。」  
李赫宰这才想到他的室友，咕哝道强仁哥应该不会介意的，就没继续坚持了。

曹圭贤胃中如有蝴蝶在一般翻搅，他看着利特一个个房门敲开，与待在房间里面的人嘀嘀咕咕地交谈。

「嘿，你叫什么名字？我是李赫宰。」  
曹圭贤像是被惊醒一般，转头看向身边的人，对方释出善意地露出一个微笑。  
哇，其实对方笑容有点滑稽可爱，露出大大牙龈，虽然长相不像一般偶像出众，但莫名有亲近感，可能是因为对方是第一个跟自己搭话的人。  
「我是…」还没说完，利特就走了过来。  
「圭贤呀，我帮你安排好了，你就先跟艺声一起睡吧。」

曹圭贤往最里面的一间房间看去，外面有个成员跟他对到眼，点了点头。  
「好的。」他紧张得拉起行李箱，也忘记继续做自己的介绍，走过去房间。  
「你好，我是曹圭贤，请哥多多指教。」  
他没看到李赫宰在后面小小扁了扁嘴。

「哥，为什么不排我们房间呢？」  
利特瞅了他一眼。  
「他都还没分化，没确定前怎么能随便跟你们安排同一间。」  
「喔。」李赫宰撩了撩后颈。

1  
新人的加入并没有举办相对应的欢迎仪式，但是在一次练习结束后全体成员在宿舍第一次一起吃了晚餐，在聊天过程中，仍因为团体还没稳定，多少还是说话小心翼翼的，可是一旦有李赫宰，谈话气氛也仍然可以被带得很活跃。

曹圭贤很后知后觉的才知道李赫宰的艺名，当时见面做的自我介绍，介绍了本名，也是因为李赫宰自己也没背熟他的艺名，后来几次活动也被经纪人纠正了好几次，曹圭贤都比对方记得还熟。

成员都长得十分帅气，放在校园中也是数一数二的艺人脸，唯独李赫宰在当时成员中真的长得特别普通，但人缘似乎很好，连看似不好亲近的哥也会开他玩笑，其中最让曹圭贤特别小心的哥也是肆无忌惮地与赫宰说话。

「赫宰呀，你说你怎么长得这么像猴子啊？要不要考虑发展一下上节目的个人技。」金希澈笑得拍着李赫宰的后背，李赫宰倒也不在乎地傻笑，还配合地模仿一个猴子跳舞的表演，惹得众人哈哈大笑，打破一反之前紧绷的氛围。

「从没看过你这样的。」金希澈大笑，其他人也是非常开心。「没看过长得像猴子一样的Omega。」听到性别被点出，当下的李赫宰有点畏缩，但随后还是咧开嘴笑了起来，像是接受了这个评论。

反倒是曹圭贤暗自吃了一惊。

倒不是说李赫宰真的是丑，就是在SJ艺人当中是真没那么好看，而Omega又少见又通常特别的耀眼及柔软，如果说第一眼看到金希澈外表，曹圭贤可能也会误认对方是Omega，但李赫宰是真没让他想到那边去，他也是后来才知道宿舍楼上一层是Alpha加Beta，而他误认为自己待的那层只有Beta，毕竟Omega数量还是不常见的，也难怪当时利特没有安排他直接与强仁及李赫宰同一个房间。

利特推了一下金希澈，让他别继续用言词欺负弟弟们，这章也就带过了。

第二次大家一起吃饭时，选在AB楼层，大家鼓吹要最小的弟弟去张罗音乐助兴，也就是那一次曹圭贤才意识到金希澈是个团内最不好应付的哥。

「呀，圭贤，」李赫宰在座位上等着利特火锅煮开，这时餐桌还没来齐所有成员，百无聊赖中他叫了最小的弟弟，「你去找点音乐放给大家听吧！」他懒散地趴在餐桌上，用手指玩弄着鱼板，被利特啪地拍开，悻悻收回，对曹圭贤吩咐到。  
利特也转过头，对曹圭贤说到：「圭贤，你去找一下吧。」

曹圭贤当时还很内敛，也尚未跟每个成员混得很熟，他应了声便听话地去翻找，但又懒得跑下楼，刚好看到沙发旁的充电座上有个在充电的mp3，想是成员的，借来播放也没什么，于是按了扩音和各个成员一起哼了起来。

但过了几首歌，似乎兴致退去，抑或其他原因，曹圭贤发现大家停了下来，且统一往他身后看去，他突然闻到，空气中有个很浓烈气味，紧张的气氛，可能是信息素，但他没有分化，分辨不出是什么气味。

他往后一看，金希澈正一脸阴郁地拿着mp3。  
「是谁让你们随便动别人东西的？」他说。

事实上也许气氛并没有到十分凝重，曹圭贤当时感觉不到信息素，无法判断，但他看了一眼之前让他找音乐的李赫宰，对方却似乎受到惊吓抓住利特衣角猛然往后一缩。

曹圭贤犹豫地开了口，「哥，是我拿的，大家想放点音乐，刚好看到就…」接着他看到金希澈表情不善，便识相地住了嘴，踌躇地往赫宰的方向偷看一眼，对方并没有要帮他解围的意思。

「没人教你动别人的东西，要先问过主人的同意吗？」金希澈盯着曹圭贤，阴测测说道。

曹圭贤有些不知所措，这时他才意识到这个公认是花美男的哥哥，是个实名上的Alpha，现在连他都能感受到对方施压的氛围。

这时李赫宰发出一声呜咽，在安静的空间显得特别响亮。

利特这才打破气氛，用队长的身分出来解围，劝金希澈收敛自己的信息素，并叫曹圭贤规规矩矩向金希澈道个歉，这事就这样带过了，大家随后还是和平地吃了顿火锅，但曹圭贤已没有多大胃口，在经过为融入成员这段时间的努力，遇到这件事使他心情有点低落。

结果就是他没吃多少东西，青春期又是长身体时候，半夜饿到睡不着爬起来到厨房找东西吃。

然而，他也在这个时候撞到一样因为在晚餐没吃多少东西出来觅食的李赫宰。

「啊，是圭贤呀。」李赫宰一惊，像是讨好地对曹圭贤笑了下。

曹圭贤看到他的笑容倒是有点生气，本来他就不是低声下气的性子，只不过不熟悉的情况下为快点融入团体而忍耐不少，刚才吃火锅时分明李赫宰可以出来帮他说点话，却什么也没说让他有些被背叛的感觉。

事实上他这种想法也不太合理，可因为几个月相处下，发现李赫宰个性好，基本上不太会生气，他跟李赫宰算比较会聊天、距离也较其他团员近，因而产生了期待，于是忍不住潜意识上把金希澈给他的委屈投射到李赫宰身上了。

曹圭贤高冷地点了点头，并没有搭理李赫宰，对方撩撩后颈，继续偷偷摸摸到热水泡面。

曹圭贤翻找一下，也想拿个泡面自己煮来吃，但从小没多少自己动手下手的经验，努力在厨房灯下看清楚背后写的烹调方式。

「哀呀，那个。」李赫宰怯怯地戳了戳他，曹圭贤面无表情地回头。  
「那个泡面是强仁哥的，你还是别拿吧。」  
「那我吃什么，我也饿啊。」他不高兴地回，但还是把泡面塞了回去，他可不想又被另一个哥盯上。  
他看到李赫宰捧的那杯面已经泡开，也许他的目光太过赤裸，李赫宰下意识想把自己的杯面往后藏。  
「呀，这个面没有很多，只够一个人吃啊。」  
「那你就让我饿肚子好了，我没有自己的床可以睡，半夜还吃不饱被饿醒。」他一屁股坐下，拉了李赫宰裤脚不让他走。  
「你就在这里吃，反正我饿，我看你吃。」  
李赫宰被他这么耍赖，也是被讲得不好意思，抑或对晚餐发生的事情有小愧疚，他喏喏说，「好吧，分你一点，就一点，别吃太多，我也饿呢…」他不情愿地把杯面递给曹圭贤，一脸心痛样。  
「你缓着吃缓着吃….欸！你怎么全吸光了！不行不行快吐出来！」


	2. Chapter 2

[贤赫] [ABO] 生长痛 (2-3)  


2  
尽管开场不太顺遂，但随着被宣布正式成团的消息定下来，宿舍的关系慢慢往融洽发展开来。

曹圭贤还是没有分化，他猜自己可能是个Beta，因为他对味道不灵敏，给什么就吃什么，他仍旧在BO宿舍的房间来回穿梭，当个称职的背包客，唯独从没去过强仁与银赫的房间打地铺，估计是利特的交代。

而曹圭贤其实乐得轻松，他感觉强仁对他也是冷冷的，即使银赫怎么活络气氛，强仁也不会跟曹圭贤主动搭话，而这也跟开场有关。

自从午夜泡面事件，曹圭贤和银赫是开始混熟起来，也逐渐崭露原本的性格，很自然地对银赫采用半撒娇半耍赖的相处模式。

「呀，银赫，煮饭给我吃吧。」曹圭贤跟银赫同时跑完活动，一回到宿舍，就瘫在沙发上，他踢了踢银赫央求煮东西给他吃。  
李赫宰咕哝几句，抱怨圭贤又不用敬语，随意指使他，还是爬了起来翻找起来，曹圭贤从背后看去，只看到一个修长脖颈，皮肤白的透明，他觉得有点渴，视线滑到一颗痣上，又觉得热，明明是冬天，屋内开着不顺畅的地热，其实应该是冷到刺骨。  
「啊，冰箱里面没有东西…有鸡蛋，圭，你吃鸡蛋吗？」李赫宰心里着墨是经纪人帮忙买的，误拿成其他成员买的机率小，何况现在他们也没几个钱，他扫了眼旁边的箱子，里头装着泡面，是强仁家人带来给他的，他和强仁关系不错，对方有说过让他肚子饿的话自己拿，和忙内分应该不会生气。

「赫宰，你煮个泡面加蛋吧。」曹圭贤转个身，掐断自己的视线，背朝上的瘫在沙发往厨房喊着，他不想动，好累好热，赫宰哥让他发热。

忽然，一个两人以外的声音在上方响起。

「是银赫哥，怎么说话的。」带着轻微的谴责，银赫与圭贤猛然转过头看向声音的主人，银赫首当其中跳起来。

「强仁哥！」强仁看起来准备出门，身上背着背包，手提一个行李袋，外套帽子穿戴整齐，他往前走到银赫身边，没理立正坐起来的圭贤，他还没收拾好心情，起来的样子在别人眼中看起来好似慌乱做错什么。

「强仁哥，你回家吗？」银赫讨好的拉了拉对方的衣袖。  
「恩，你饿吗？看你在拿泡面。」强仁漫不经心说道，并瞥了圭贤一眼。  
银赫被抓包有点不好意思，「恩，就拿一包，和圭贤分着吃…」

「你们两人分着吃，为何是你负责煮？」强仁问话对着银赫，实则看向圭贤，「而且也不用敬语，宿舍里现在都不用注意礼貌了吗？」

银赫面对这个情况也顿时不知如何处理，不懂强仁为何用上斥责的语气，他和圭贤两人隔空对望了一眼，还是圭贤先开口认错。

「对不起…强仁哥，实在太累了，一时忘了对银赫哥用敬语，我下次会注意的。」

「下次？」强仁重复一遍，「我在旁边观察了一下，你对银赫一直都没用敬语，你是故意的吧。」

银赫听到这话也不自在起来，和圭贤混熟后，他们其实都这样打闹，也只不过是觉得有趣地抱怨几句，本来就没有多在乎辈分问题，所以他忍不住说，「哥，这没事的，我和圭贤好着，我们平常都这样闹的，刚以为宿舍没人呢…」他看到强仁扫射到他身上的视线顿时尾音又蔫下去，一副狗腿子样子，要不是场面不合适，曹圭贤可能会笑出来。

听到当事人都说不在意，强仁似乎就没打算追着圭贤继续说，但他倒是斥了银赫几句，说是他太没原则，别人说什么都只会傻兮兮地笑着，久了弟弟就不会把他的话当一回事。

然而，听到最后有几句话，反倒是让曹圭贤内心不痛快起来。  
「圭贤，你也是，不要觉得银赫是Omega，就让他去负责煮东西给你吃，大家在同一个团都是平等的。」讲这话的强仁，其实只让曹圭贤感觉有点装模作样或说大惊小怪的好笑。

他一下也没忍住，回嘴道：「我怎么就因为他是Omega叫他煮了，只是因为他是银赫哥，我跟他开玩笑罢，什么时候这种事还要上升到性别平权了呢？」

吵架这种事，其实没什么谁说的比较有理，只要两边声音都大，就绝对可以进行下去，强仁听完脸色一变：「你这臭崽子，说什么呢!？」他丢下手提行李袋，准备扑向曹圭贤爆打这没礼貌的小子一顿，还是银赫扑上去，全身体重挂在强仁身上阻止了他。

「哥，哥，不煮了不煮了，你不是还要回家了吗？阿姨还在等你吧？不赶快回去吗？」银赫双手双脚都攀在强仁身上，就怕一踩到地面，他就无法阻止两人的打架，而且圭贤还站了起来摆出，一副你来打我也不怕的防卫姿势。

就在李赫宰全身挂在强仁身上说话时，不合时宜的，曹圭贤突然闻到空气中一阵很清淡的香草味，在冬天的时候十分突兀，他追随清香而去，最后视线落在李赫宰将头靠在强仁颈窝上，低声安抚强仁暴涨的情绪，那清香旋绕在两人身上，曹圭贤感受到自己身体深处鼓噪起来，促使他往前一步，当银赫和强仁抬头看他时，飘渺的香气就瞬间散去了，他也彷若回复了神智，冷静说道。

「强仁哥，不好意思，我刚说太过了，但我真没因为银赫哥是Omega所以对他不礼貌，我很尊敬你还有银赫哥的。」  
强仁冷哼了一声，但可能也觉得自己刚说的话有一点无限上纲，本来也没那么严重，反倒像个老古董，以大欺小一样，讪讪说了几句，加上李赫宰再三担保没有以下犯上之事，交代李赫宰别让他回来之后发现所有泡面都被拿去吃完后，重新提着行李袋就走了。

李赫宰和曹圭贤一同坐在沙发上，有种一起打完一场架的感觉，李赫宰开口说：「欸，还吃吗？」  
「不吃了，」曹圭贤还存着少年心性，赌气说道，「不要吃他的泡面了，我要找特哥。」  
李赫宰也不哄他，翻身去拿杯面，嘀咕道：「那你等特哥吧，他估计要半夜才回来，我饿死了，我要吃。」  
曹圭贤还以为李赫宰会哄他就像刚刚他对强仁一样，又觉得今天被无缘无故诬赖，还是因为这哥什么敏感的性别问题，看到他这样不在乎的神情，油然而生一股想要惹火对方的冲动。

「不吃了，不懂强仁哥，是Omega又怎么样。」李赫宰动作一僵，曹圭贤看到他的反应一喜，却不懂剎车般继续说，「我才没当银赫哥是Omega，哪有Omega长得跟猴子一样。」话说出口，曹圭贤马上后悔，意识到自己也许说得有些过分了，他惴惴不安看向李赫宰试图再说点话挽救。

出乎意料之外，李赫宰仅仅是呀的一声，作势想过去打他脑壳，笑嘻嘻地骂他就是个没礼貌没大没小以下犯上从未见过的过份忙内。泡完面后自己吃的一本满足，还喳喳嘴跟曹圭贤说，「去，去洗碗，你可是忙内，」圭贤回道：「我没吃为何要洗，才不是因为是弟弟就一定要帮哥哥洗碗，这不合理。」李赫宰也不恼，踢了他的背，说：「你去洗碗，强仁哥今天的床位可以给你睡。」

后来曹圭贤愤怒地在洗碗槽用力搓出满满的泡泡，背后搭配着银赫嚣张地笑。

3  
没有比较就没有伤害。

强仁和特哥一同被安排去拍几个星期的外景，床位因此便宜了曹圭贤，得以好好地睡在舒服的床上，睡前还可以和李赫宰一搭一唱的抬杠，开始一段美好的小确幸时光，其实这都比不上家里大床舒服，但经过几个月硬梆梆的地板，加上睡袋根本不防寒，每天晚上曹圭贤如不是累到无法动弹，总是会当第一个起床人，五体睡眠不满足，现在的他躺在床垫上，只想高喊一声感谢主。

最近强仁哥不在的几个星期，李赫宰身上老是有很重的香草味，强仁与银赫的整个房间也蔓延香草的气息，曹圭贤怀疑对方开始迷上香水，但又打消了推论，除非是厂商赞助，否则以这个可怜哥哥的性格，领到通告费第一反应就是买零食还是零食，永远一副怕明天就没有下一餐的模样，哪有多余的钱去买这样的奢侈品，加上赞助品也永远不会先给弟弟，他们团也还没打开知名度，这个可能性也是小之又小，后来曹圭贤也是在成员聊天暗示下，才推敲出也许他闻到的香气是李赫宰的信息素。

曹圭贤的第一个想法是，不知会不会这样闻着闻着就刺激自己的分化了，可是一直等到强仁和特哥两人归来，把房间交还给强仁哥，曹圭贤都还没分化，而这期间中，曹圭贤内心则是不断纠结要当个与世隔绝毫无纷争的冷静Beta，还是在舞台容光焕发的宇宙大明星Alpha，然而想想如果变成了Alpha那岂不是要搬到楼上跟身为Beta的神童换房间，等于要跟真正的宇宙神经病希澈哥当相敬如宾的室友，在当时还是青少年时期的曹圭贤，因此非常幼稚的下了结论，与其当希澈哥的室友，那我宁愿当个安静的Beta睡在我安静的小帐棚。

他把这个归纳与结论告诉了李赫宰，却让对方笑的滚下床，嘲笑他没有分化常识。

「Alpha和Alpha是不能排在同一间的，你想开启一场真人版的星际大战吗？」李赫宰解释道，「你看东海和特哥，希澈哥和神童哥，始源和晟敏哥，都是一A一B，那都是有搭配好的。」他耐心补充，为这个因为走入歌手生涯而翘了不少健康教育课的小忙内，「就像狮子的领地只会有一只Alpha，别的Alpha跑进来不是要打个你死我活，就只是来翘墙脚的。」李赫宰循循善诱，只有在这种抓住忙内难得不聪明的时候，李赫宰才会露出一副占了上风的得意笑容，露出牙龈，嘲笑曹圭贤一把，哇，真的丑，这哥。

「那这样不就满了吗？如果我变成Alpha还是要搬上去吧。」曹圭贤问，他倒不是排斥搬来搬去，这跟他现在的生活其实没啥差别，他只是体验过楼上规则几把，觉得没有楼下来的自在。

「干嘛要特地搬上去？」李赫宰丝毫不介意地说，「反正对你而言，我不就是丑的像只猴子，你竟然还在节目上把我排在外貌倒数第一。」

曹圭贤一听还想狡辩，「那只是节目效果，哥才是不要那么介意外表，我不是都强调纯外貌了吗？人不能只看外表的啊，虽然长得丑的Omega难得一见，啊啊啊，痛！打到我眼睛了啦，哥！」两人倒是乐不可支闹了起来，曹圭贤咧开嘴欠地说，放心，哥，虽然你长得丑，可加上魅力，还是可以吸引不少普通人，安稳做个普通人杀手的。

然而，几个星期后，谁也没想到曹圭贤的分化来的突如其来而让他们措手不及，而这个他们包含了曹圭贤还有他同团的哥哥李赫宰和李东海，让曹圭贤在一个非常尴尬的情况下被刺激分化了。

现实没有那么美满，他以为平时一副不在意拿分化跟他开玩笑的银赫，还有成员中的Alpha，也能在易感期时与他们平时开玩笑一样游刃有余，曹圭贤毕竟太常缺课，按照银赫这个学习不及格的差等生做放学后科普，终究还是不太靠普，让曹圭贤误判情势，误以为任何人都可以像自己一样保持冷静只是有点小激动的Beta心态。


	3. [贤赫][ABO] 生长痛(４-６)

前言警告：海赫!!!出没，敏感地方等凹3通过后再通知，先码了。

[贤赫] [ABO] 生长痛 (中上)

4  
第一眼看到李东海的时候，曹圭贤还以为是从哪个漫画里面走出来的美男子，然而在SJ里面似乎一下将曹圭贤过去难得一见的Alpha俊男美女都集结到一起，这也倒见怪不怪，李东海虽能排进前几名，但也不是稀世少有了。

有时候曹圭贤也感慨宿舍上层根本是用颜值晋升的吧，自己理应也该分上去？装做一脸嫌弃地看着银赫。

银赫只觉得这弟弟很搞笑，这时就会打断他这种自以为是的发言，「你这么肯定自己不是Alpha就是Beta，怎么不想想你也可能会分化成Omega？」

曹圭嫌拖着下巴认真看着银赫，「不是说没可能，如果我的颜值掉到跟你一样的话，我就有自信做这猜测了，但真的没可比性呀，哥。」

「看着别人的脸说这什么话呀！」银赫怒拍忙内。

曹圭贤得意的笑了，惹怒哥哥似乎是他成就感的来源，「啊，不过，我也真想有东海哥那张脸，感觉很受欢迎呀。」

「东海的确好看，」银赫点头，「怎么，心动了？」  
「如果我是女孩子的话，还真想跟那张脸交往看看。」  
「好像满多人都这么说的，」银赫感叹，「受欢迎的人，真是羡慕，我要不要也去整个型呢？」  
「哥如果要去整形，要动的地方也太多了吧？而且动了还不有名岂不是更惨，要还几年债呀？」曹圭贤认真观看银赫的脸，残忍的下了一个结论，银赫也没力气打他了，他一边跟曹圭贤抬杠，一边拿出自己的背包，「哥要去哪？」  
「跟东海去练舞，接下来的星期有一些D&E的行程要跑了。」银赫回答。  
曹圭贤耳朵耷拉下去，没了精神，嘴上抱怨哥哥们都各自出自己的小团队，都不再照顾团内的忙内，硬是要让哥哥在出门前还要哄他几下。

曹圭贤有时候也会产生嫉妒的心情，银赫与谁都很好的样子，尤其是东海，两人从练习生就认识，总是在不经意中透露出彼此的熟悉，让圭贤感觉自己无法参与他们的对话，而两人彼此亲昵的举动，也让他不太自在，但他没放在心上，直到有一天全团出去跑通告，被告知D&E有其他通告撞期，因此没有跟大队一起，结束后大家一起吃烤肉，圭贤那几天一直没有胃口，而且感冒陆续有间断性的发烧症状，为避免脱队，他并没有跟别人提及身体不舒服，但烤肉店热得让人更难受，于是他只跟经纪人说了一声，便自己搭着地铁回宿舍去了。

在开门前，圭贤听到房内的声响，想是D&E也跑完行程回了宿舍。

开门一瞬间，他却清楚地闻到了香草味，而他也说不明白，可是他很明显的感受到恐惧情绪融在这他已然熟悉的信息素中，蔓延在整间宿舍。

他听见远处的啜泣声，而被引领往前走去，声音与画面则是越来越清晰。

银赫汗湿的头发贴在两旁，脸上还带着上通告的妆，黑色眼线在眼角糊开，两人汗涔涔的身体交迭在一起，Alpha赤裸着猛顶着棍棒插入小穴，胡乱猛gang，一手抬着银赫的右脚，方便进入到更深处，一手随着穿刺的节奏揉捏底下人的乳头。  
「别gang了，别gang了…啊啊啊~~被gang的好痛啊~啊~啊~」  
Alpha听到银赫狂叫反而更助兴一样，更加大力穿刺运动，并一手转换到下方小球加速搓动，圭贤看的出来银赫快要高潮了，他的眼角泛红，哭的泪痕一条一条无规律的留在细白的皮肤上，在体内剧烈的摩擦下潮吹了，但Alpha的动作并没有因此停下来，他猛力抽送后接续拔出来，又用力插回小穴，持续喷出潮水来，一次次顶到底，都能看到肚子上显现的凸痕，和明显的肋骨，因为太瘦看起来好似顶到胃般，只要一顶到底，银赫就会开始咳嗽，并可怜地不断啜泣，也随着间歇性的顶弄发出无助的尖叫。  
「不要了…不要了…求求你，我不要再高潮了…呜呜呜…」

我该走开的，曹圭贤这么想，双脚却无法移动，他觉得全身发烫，尤其脑袋热的发胀，他不由自主地扑上去抓住Alpha的手臂，把重迭在一起的身体用力扳开，Alpha反应过来，也似乎认不得他，也或许认得，可中途被打断任谁都不会有好脾气，曹圭贤瘦高的体型也不是对手，被反踹了一脚，趴在地上，他不擅长打架，Alpha跳上来揍他，他只能护着自己的脸，他不知自己有没有喊出来，或许只是内心喊着，别做了，  
别做了，  
他不断重复着，  
别做了，

你没感受到银赫哥很害怕吗？

出了这事后，曹圭贤双手双脚都挂了彩，头部倒没受到严重的伤，这要归功在大家把他们两人分开前，银赫爬过来保护这个瘦高的弟弟，把他的脑袋护在怀里，而转移Alpha攻击的行为，在大家意识到忙内不见，赶回来之前，把银赫拉开用床单很好的把他包住。

争吵过后，宿舍商量的结论，是让银赫和东海安排到同一个房间，曹圭贤只觉得不可置信，发生这样的事情怎么还会做这个安排呢？也这时意识到通告后的烤肉店是成员特意安排的行程。

他跟利特坚决反对，声音难得拔高，利特觉得解释这事情也很尴尬，然而还是跟他说明，事情不是他想的那样子，D&E感情很好，在他来之前，易感期都是彼此帮忙度过，东海是单纯的人，也是真心对银赫很好，粉丝也喜欢他们两人的互动，临时标记后跑活动也会变得顺利，只是这个标记过程，圭贤还没太多经验所以第一次撞见会比较冲击。

曹圭贤气地摇摇头，「不是的，特哥，不是的。」  
利特安抚老么，「事情就是这样，我知道你一时比较难理解，但相信哥，东海真的是单纯的人，他不会伤害赫宰的。」  
「不是的，」曹圭贤坚持，「银赫哥很难受，我知道他那个时候很害怕，我闻到了，他的气味变了，」

他说着，突然难受到想哭，为了其他人的不理解。  
「他看起来好无助，哭得好可怜，他哭了那么久，而我们没一个人去帮他。」

「你们以为这个行为很体贴，可没有人问他想不想要。」

5  
利特看了看他脸，像是意识到什么而摸了摸忙内额头，曹圭贤全身发烫，希澈走过来，叫来始源一同把曹圭贤架到出租车送去医院。

曹圭贤觉得事情走向不尽人意，由于他的表现太正常和理智，导致没人意识到他在分化期，包含他自己，而去完医院检查了一会，回到宿舍东海与强特却交换了床位，大家把他和东海打架的行为归纳为Alpha间的生理排斥而产生的冲突，利特将曹圭贤换上去睡在他和强特中间，睡了两三天，圭贤借口空间太小，三人都不好受，回楼下睡了帐篷。

银赫被打上临时标记，理论上就不会再散发出刺激性的信息素，至少普遍常识让利特这么理解，尽管很不安，可宿舍的空间不够多，楼上格局甚至比楼下更小，他下楼查看帐篷与赫宰的宿舍的确离得很远，跟下层年龄最大的艺声交代许久，让他好好看着几个弟弟，也就勉勉强强同意了。

搬回楼下的曹圭贤，这时才注意到，平时东海有多黏李赫宰，上厕所跟着，跟别人单独聊久就会凑过来，可跟别人又讲不了几句话，就眼巴巴看着赫宰，让他帮着他，节目上没有份量，李赫宰就会帮着他，创造一个让他讲得上话的谈话气氛。其他哥哥也宠着东海，的确这哥没什么心机，又有义气，什么事都会帮自己兄弟出头，比起李赫宰，又更需要人生活上的照顾，大家都喜欢这种反差萌的Alpha，比毒舌的自己更平易近人。

然而也是因为这点，让他看到努力照顾东海的李赫宰，怎样都不顺眼。

有次厉旭与东海为了琐事吵架，厉旭故意气东海，说是要找银赫一起去运动，以后都不要跟东海约出门了，东海大发脾气，厉旭明明知道他对李赫宰的占有欲，还故意这样刺激他，他们一路吵到李赫宰的房间，把在房间的银赫赶了出来，吵累的两人直接趴在床上睡着了，还把房门锁了。

晃了一圈的李赫宰一脸尴尬的在外面敲着自己房间门叫已没响应的两人出来，曹圭贤从帐篷被吵醒就是看到这样的场景。

李赫宰套了一件宽松的白色T恤当睡衣，两条瘦白小腿在空气中瑟瑟发抖，他转头看到站在黑暗中的曹圭贤盯着他看，瞳孔晃动。

自从撞见他和东海临时标记的那一次之后，曹圭贤与银赫的交集就少起来，其实不是银赫想要的，但自从大家都认定D&E彼此的关系(虽然是临时标记)，有意无意都是凑合两人在一起的空间，与弟弟的互动频次立马削弱下去，而忙内分化成Alpha后他也被提醒了距离一事，至今没有与弟弟好好讲话，现在机会来了，他却尴尬地不知要讲什么，甚至对只有两人的空间产生戒心。

曹圭贤前进一步，银赫畏缩了一下，弟弟停下来，没有前进，只是试探的抓了他的袖口，在银赫默许下把他牵到艺声的房间前，把哥哥叫醒出来开了门，让银赫进去睡了厉旭的床位。

隔天起来他抱怨曹圭贤，之前东海他们吵那么大声，都没有人过来要阻止，怎么他被锁在门外敲个门，他才知道过来，曹圭贤回道：「因为哥无助的气味太明显了，我在帐棚内都快中毒了，睡不了。」

6  
不能理解的情形还有很多，年轻的AO情窦初开精力旺盛，东海越发与银赫腻在一起，而银赫觉得在D&E事情上，与其说是两情相愿，不如说他就是这么顺其自然地接受了，毕竟连挑剔的忙内也说过，也想与东海交往不是？他也好像没有什么资格挑三拣四的。

可曹圭贤却老对银赫流露出一种，不，你没有接受，你只是随波逐流。  
那这不就是接受了吗？银赫不解。

不过不得不说有些事情是无法习惯的，而银赫也是后知后觉在某一次舞台后的盥洗室察觉到自己大概是讨厌Alpha精力无穷一事。

那天的舞台，化妆与造型师帮大家精心刻画了妆发，银赫画了2小时的眼线，勾起来眼角颇为魅惑，眼睛衬托得格外有神，难得嫌弃的忙内也称赞一回银赫哥这次可丑的真性感。下了舞台，中场间隔，马上有每一个粉丝访谈游戏的环节，需要拍摄2-3小时，KRY与D&E不用加入这个环节，因为紧接下一场表演，需要抓紧时间轮流使用淋浴间，当时银赫在厉旭结束更衣走去待机室后，换他走进更衣室，就立刻被Alpha拐到淋浴间，而他试图说服东海，他并不想在这个时候与他亲热，每次弄完他都很不自然没有办法好好活动，等会还有动作很大的表演他会做不好。

尽管他企图撇开头对东海冷淡表示拒绝，可东海仍追了上来，不挠不屈地蹭着他的肩窝，从后面舔弄他后颈到发软。

「不要这样。」银赫强硬搬开他的头抗议道，可是在东海的舔弄与信息素的攻击下，银赫还是屈服了。  
「不要弄到演出服。」他退而求其次地央求道，妆发等会本来就重弄，可衣服只有一套。

他不知道东海有没有听进去，他感觉到东海手指已滑进他的小穴激烈的开始抠弄的动作，他也只能顺从的把下半身的裤子先拖到一旁，Alpha停手后把淫液擦在银赫的上衣上，银赫也来不及阻止他，这时连担心衣服弄脏的时间都没有，因为Alpha已顶着棍棒塞进紧密的小缝。

「等等...东海...等…太粗了…先拔出来.啊啊~~呜…好痛..太粗了。」  
粗壮的头部已顺着润滑的小径顶入底部，让银赫有种快要被撞开生殖腔的错觉，但他不想。  
「太紧了，赫宰…」Alpha喘着气，喃喃道，「我帮你松一下…」东海才说完，就把银赫抱起来由下而上一口气插进去，银赫再也控制不住地不断尖叫，根本管不了是不是外面还有其他等待的成员，希望没有，大家不是已经上了舞台进行环节就是去了待机室准备新一轮的妆发。

「啊~啊~啊~别再进去…啊~太深了…啊~」银赫双手摀住自己的性器，垂弱着挣扎不让自己弄脏舞台服，但Alpha把他拆的毫无招架之力，他就这样被插了百下的被内喷了一分钟多才停缓下来，上衣早被弄得一团糟，反倒是Alpha上衣还是整齐，他们这时听到外头有人敲门，喊着东海的名字。

「东海哥，换你了，快点出来。」是曹圭贤带着不耐烦催促着。  
东海把银赫放在地上时，银赫两条腿都还在抖，但他推了推东海让他快点出去，没想到东海看到银赫沿着大腿汩汩流下的白液后，露出一个天真的笑容，捡起地上一条领带，塞入银赫的谷穴间，靠着银赫的耳边吹着气说：「我想要你在舞台上好好含着。」  
银赫还没从情事中回复过来，曹圭贤又敲着门，银赫推着东海让他先整理好出去，真是让人不爽，对方拉上裤带，整理好上衣就能帅气的出去，他却是整身造型彻底毁了，喔好险下半身的裤装已先脱下来，但他的上衣可以说亡羊补牢做不了补救了。

东海出去后，他听到两人交谈渐渐远去，银赫颤抖的跪在淋浴间，看了身上皱巴巴的上衣，难受的清理起来，虽然很奇怪但感觉还可以正常执行舞蹈动作，他干巴巴的想，他自我安慰，仍然莫名的难受。

可是当他试图去构那条身后的领带时他遇到了困难，东海塞得太里面，他抠弄不到，反而因为刚才情事的撞击，他的穴口又肿又痛，被自己弄得更难受，时间又快到他更急了，这时他听到有人返还回来，推开淋浴间的门。

「李赫宰？你在吗？」是曹圭贤，还是很没礼貌对哥哥使用平语的兔崽子。

当曹圭贤拉开浴帘时，银赫还是那个姿势，他顿时觉得难堪到想哭。  
可是曹圭贤什么都没说，甚至连一点惊讶的神情都没有，只是拿了条浴巾折迭好放在地上，蹲下来把银赫抱起来换个姿势，让他把浴巾垫在底下。

他听到了，银赫想。

曹圭贤拉开他的双腿，原本干净的穴口现在一片黏腻，深处还吐着芯，银赫这样暴露给最疼的忙内看到，想死的心都有了，他不敢看曹圭贤的表情，可他一定状态很糟，银赫胡思乱想到，圭贤不是Alpha吗？他为什么进来了呢，是因为我的信息素太浓了吧，我要怎么办…怎么办…我不知道，他会不会之后和东海打起来？如果是这样的话，我们SJ会不会因为这样解散，大家会不会想一开始就不应该让我加入呢。

曹圭贤拿了另一条沾湿的毛巾擦着银赫的脸，银赫才注意到他自己啜泣的多大声，整间盥洗室都是他的回音。

而曹圭贤露出银赫认为不能再皱眉的表情说：「你不能让东海哥这样不顾场合就这么干，这件衣服都不能用了。」觉得自己已经尽力阻止的银赫更是委屈，他断断续续哭着，解释他没办法对Alpha信息素完全推拒。

曹圭贤把他调整姿势背靠在怀里，银赫才意识到这忙内已长得比自己高大，已经可以把他完全圈住，大腿也是他的两倍宽，曹圭贤一边安抚他一边一点一点帮忙用毛巾清理身上的痕迹。

「我要抽出来了，银赫哥。」他说，「不要担心，我会照顾你的。」  
曹圭贤抬高银赫的右脚，两指探入密穴，他没让这个动作维持太久，让银赫更难堪，他一找对角度很快就抽了出来，反倒是银赫自己没忍住穴内摩擦的异样，喷洒出来，他眼泪很快又花花直流。

曹圭贤评论道：「银赫哥，你哭的样子真的好像刚出生的猴子。」

他把银赫打理好，两人看着毁掉的打歌服想是不能补救了，银赫盯着衣服上的污痕甚是灰心，可这么裸上身走出去，不知怎么跟工作人员解释。

曹圭贤说：「哥，你在这里等一下。」便窜了出去，没一会他神奇地拿了一见崭新的演出服回来。

银赫瞪大眼，不知这个忙内怎么如此神通广大。  
曹圭贤翻了白眼，又露出银赫熟悉的嫌弃眼神，解惑道：「这是东海哥的，我让他脱下来给你，反正他就爱裸上身，给粉丝福利，而且…」

银赫以为他要说，而且他是个Alpha裸上身也没差之类的话时，只听曹圭贤继续嫌弃道：「而且追根究柢也是他把衣服弄脏的，造成别人的困扰，也该承担相应的责任吧。」

「银赫哥你也是，需要别人照顾的人还要去照顾别人，真让人烦躁。」


	4. [贤赫][ABO] 生长痛(7-8)

前言警告：海赫结束，被屏太多4-6请去凹3查同名作品这里先码了。

[贤赫] [ABO] 生长痛 (7-8)

7  
舞台表演就这么有惊无险地结束了，东海看着银赫眼神发射着亮光，他可能以为银赫就这么塞着领带上场了，想着那样的画面就让人血脉喷张。

其他成员佯装生气地挤兑他们那种臭酸味，把东海围绕住开玩笑说再不收敛就要大家卷起袖子揍他的时候，曹圭贤并没有参与，他趁大家围住李东海时，迅速的把东西收好，抓着李赫宰的臂膀，挤上神童和利特的保母车先行离去了。

「银赫啊，最近和东海还好吗？」见两个弟弟竟然拆开移动，利特由不得关心起来。

「还可以吧，」银赫小心翼翼地回答，就担心利特看出什么端倪，「最近D&E活动变多了，每天排练都很晚。」

「活动多也代表越来越多ELF喜欢看IDOL中这种AO间的火花吧。」利特不闲不淡地说着，他望向银赫的座位，留意他的神情。

「银赫…你自己喜欢这种关系吗？」利特试探地问。

银赫想了想，用不确定地语调缓慢回答哥哥的问题，「不知道是不是喜欢…可现在的确是东海和我互相照顾彼此…两个人一起做活动，没有像13个人一起时有很多照料，我和东海都还在学习2人活动的节奏…」

利特想给银赫一些肯定，他说：「你照顾东海挺好的，他现在会在活动上讲比较多话，进步很大。」

「我觉得挺不好的，东海哥其实不懂得照顾人。」

李赫宰从一上车就在留意曹圭贤的眼色，只不过他一坐下来就一言不发看着窗外，他这一破冰发言，让李赫宰瞪大眼，就怕他继续说出什么不妥的话，而两个哥哥睁着眼也没意料到曹圭贤这横差一笔。

神童原是没加入话题，这时也好奇问一句，「你怎么这样认为？」

曹圭贤一本正经地回答：「赫宰哥自己也照顾不好自己，东海哥一加进来，就更困难了，赫宰哥在照顾好对方上太过努力，反而努力过头，连自己都顾不好。」

利特和神童想起银赫与东海第一次临时标记的事情，不确定曹圭贤这言论是否有那次印象的成见。

「两人相处的组合是彼此磨合学习的，未来的路也很长，能够有个彼此依靠的伴侣已经是值得庆幸的事了。」利特说，「而且东海也因为银赫的关系开始在进步，虽然说D&E的确是因为搭上AO风潮被炒热起来，可稳定的活动表现及谈话内容才是支持团体长期发展的关键。」

神童也感叹道，「不过长得好看的AO确是现在热门综艺节目的敲门砖啊，好看的Alpha和Omega摆在那里就有一定的收视率，好不好笑也是下一次通告的事了，我现在个人活动也只能先接到儿童节目。」他其实是想往综艺节目发展，反倒是D&E组合先行了一步。

曹圭贤反驳：「才不是因为那样，现在长的好看的AO组合那么多，赫宰哥又特别不帅，东海哥又特别不会看节目节奏，谈话节目不谈话是要播什么？是因为赫宰哥讲话太好笑了，制作组才会一直邀他们去。」

李赫宰笑了起来，「你一定要强调”特别”两个字在不帅前面吗，你怎么不认为是因为我们的舞跳得特别好。」

曹圭贤哼了一声，不可一世的说：「我舞也跳的特别好，又特别会唱歌，特别能歌善舞，怎么不叫我去，比你们D&E加起来强多了。」

车内因为忙内夸张的自信而盈起笑声，轻松起来。

曹圭贤瞧成功转移话题后，便将视线挪回窗外，右手悄悄在两个哥哥看不到的阴影处握上银赫的左手，食指在手心中好似鼓励般滑了滑，银赫心脏慢了一拍，忍不住也回握紧他的手，之前在舞台上还没回魂，好像这时因为圭贤的靠近才真正回过神，忙内明明在损人，却让他内心暖烘烘的，像烤了鸡蛋糕，全身被暖呼呼的热气卷着。

曹圭贤摩娑到银赫的指节，没有多少肉，薄薄一层皮肤下面就是骨头，这哥真不容易喂胖，等回到宿舍洗个澡，像蜕皮一样换成家居服，等那群还在舞台上群魔乱舞的成员回来，他和李赫宰两人早已重新做人了，他们会煮个汉江拉面加两个蛋，两个人一起吃，就像以前一样，然后坐在客厅电视机前打几局星际大战。曹圭贤又想，趁着大家还没回来前，说不定还可以偷喝冰箱里经纪人的啤酒，一瓶青啤或长岛，他还没跟李赫宰分享过。

当他还在脑中描绘着要怎么说服银赫同流合污时，变故就在这一瞬间发生了，两人双手因受到巨大的冲击而断了联系，曹圭贤感觉自己的躯干被抛上去又被摔下来，重复了两三次，最后抛出车外折在一个离大家都远的黑暗角落。

他感觉不到自己的呼吸，他感觉不到他的手，他也感觉不到自己的腿，脑海中跑过爸爸妈妈姊姊和很多的第一次，第一次在学校乐团表演，第一次参加SJ歌唱大赛得了亚军，第一次到SJ宿舍的景象，Super Junior成为正式团体的第一天，他觉得自己要堕入黑暗，眼睛应该是已经阖上了，他什么都看不到，他呛了几声，呼吸特别困难，他张惶失措的意识到，也许自己要死了，原来这就是快死的感觉。

然后他闻到发咸的香草味，太浓了，他的肺好像受了很严重的伤，这个味道对他太刺激了，想让他走远一点，他努力抬动自己的眼皮，模模糊糊看到一只猴子皱着脸在哭，啊，是赫宰呀。

他动了动嘴想叫他，银赫哥。  
但他没叫成，也许去了哥字会比较好。  
银赫，还是没叫成，肺部受伤了不好发音，换简单的。  
李赫宰，赫宰。  
赫宰。

他哭了他没有成功，而银赫握着他的手也哭得很惨，惨兮兮的，五官都皱在一起，比在更衣室的时候还惨，而香草一波一波的袭来。  
曹圭贤想你快停下来，不要哭了，这味道对现在的我太刺激了，  
这当然也是无法传达到彼方，  
他听到银赫求着他不要死，  
他想，我也不想死，  
他闭上眼，  
黑暗里的香草味特别明显，  
他想叫银赫别哭了，  
他又矛盾的希望在这香味在他醒来前都别散去，  
否则他怕自己再也醒不来。

8  
曹圭贤昏迷了四天后，奇迹般地醒来了，家人在病房哭着一团，他看到自己的从不展现脆弱的父亲，眼角泛着泪，二行流淌无声无息。

啊，我活下来了。

他开始康复，在医院努力的复健，团员听到他醒来的消息，排除万难都来探望他，他这时还很脆弱，团员在无菌室外跟他大力挥手给他带来外界的连结，像是报纸、杂志、电动。

这些笨蛋就不能带一些更科技的东西吗？比如他的计算机和手机。

他看到银赫，边哭边跟他挥手，利特强仁围在他旁边抱着他的头安慰他，却也忍不住被感染也哭了，东海担心地看着银赫，可两人的距离有点远，曹圭贤坏心地想：分手吧，我希望他们已经分手了，神秘力量。

等到转到一般病房，利特跟银赫再来看他，曹圭贤才知道神秘力量真的让银赫与李东海分手了。

银赫轻描淡写的说，都快被你吓死了，哪有什么心情继续谈恋爱。

曹圭贤掩藏很好自己的乐不可支，内心却忍不住吐槽，你们才没有谈恋爱，只不过是大器晚成的青春期中迷失自我。

他假惺惺地追问，那你们易感期怎么解决，银赫举起手原本想打弟弟的头，把他那掩藏不住洋洋得意的嘴脸拍掉，但想起还在虚弱的曹圭贤，又放下手回答道，「Omega的易感期反映不强，Alpha才比较敏感，现在东海都会固定打抑制剂，问题不大。」

做了几次复健后，曹圭贤终于发现自己的身体跟以前不一样了，以往他对于气味并不敏感，不会有太大情绪起伏，这次死里逃生回来，他发现在病房待太长一段时间，比如几周都没出去外面，只闻的到消毒水味，他容易变的焦虑且暴躁，拿杯水都不自主地颤抖，似乎是哪里出错了。

「是易感期。」医生说。

意料之外的平常答案让曹圭贤瞪大眼往后仰，然而很快否定了，「这不对，我之前也经历过易感期的，这感觉不一样，我以前的易感期虽然会情绪比较容易波动，可并不会像现在一样持续了好几个星期不退，严重到影响我的行为和心情。」他解释。

医生盯着检测报告一分钟，转回看向曹圭贤的脸：「这的确是因为Alpha的易感期，曹先生以前可能确实是属于易感期不明显的人，意思是说不太需要有其他外物像是抑制剂或与人亲热来帮你舒缓，便也能自己度过这段症期，不过因为巨大压力和生活习惯的改变，影响易感期症状的例子也是很常见的，尤其在经历过重大创伤后，身体在复原调节的过程中，也会影响体内的信息素浓度及依赖度。」

曹圭贤说，「意思是我只要打一针抑制剂就能恢复正常了吗？」

医生说：「由于部分药剂成分以曹先生目前的情况并不适合服用，我会开一些舒缓贴片靠外服方式减轻您的症状，但建议是能够找到合适的标记对象，这样也会比较轻松，长期没有抚慰情况会使您每次易感期的反应幅度增强，这也是我们一般医院的建议。」

曹圭贤回到病床郁郁寡欢地撕开贴片，清爽的薄荷味飘散在空气中，是很常见的人工信息素，他顿了几秒，还是在没有干涸前贴上后颈。

出院后他先回家安养了几周，这时间公司给换了新宿舍，银赫开心地拍了实境告诉他，有他的床位了，留着等他回来。

到他决定该搬回宿舍的那天，不是所有成员都没有行程，只有银赫和经纪人过来接他，但他收到炸裂般祝贺的讯息，他在车上低着头一封一封地回着感谢，银赫则在旁边唠叨帮他恶补不在的这段时间发生的趣事，曹圭贤漫不经心的应着，突然滑到一个对话框。

“兄弟！恭喜康复！宿舍等你！” 后面带着一个东海常用的贴图。

曹圭贤不动了，他想到一件事，收起手机。

「哥，东海哥怎没一起来？难不成他现在也开始自己跑个人行程了？D&E解散了？」

银赫听了这话神色有点尴尬，他挠了挠后颈，曹圭贤发现他也贴了一小片的贴布在腺体上。

「他在宿舍，车内是密闭空间，我们两个的信息素散不出去，怕会彼此影响…」他没继续说，因为这时候曹圭贤伸手突然过来，亲昵地摩娑他的贴布，撕开一小角，银赫听他用着蛊惑的声线说，「哥，我能闻一下吗？」

银赫犹豫的剎那，曹圭贤已靠过来，臂弯贴在银赫的左臂上，他点点头应允的瞬间，刷的一声，曹圭贤整张撕开，手已更横过来把银赫合在怀中，头蹭在银赫颈部，然后无法控制自己般在腺体吸吮起来，银赫吓了一跳反射性想把他推开，香草味曝光在后座内，  
银赫轻捺住圭贤在他腰部抚上抚下的手，忙内一脸神智不清地靠近他的耳朵，嘘声说着：「赫宰哥，我还想吸你的奶。」


	5. [贤赫] [ABO] 生长痛 (9-11)

[贤赫] [ABO] 生长痛 (9-11)  
走欸凹3同名，还是希望大家多留评论，让我一鼓作气写完。  
警告：玩具有  
9  
曹圭贤自从回宿舍后，就总是情不自禁往银赫身上贴，想要和他亲近，量在他还是个病号，刚从鬼门关回来，做什么事情在哥哥们眼中都是有气无力感觉，没认为他有多大危害性。

可曹圭贤内心却懊恼不已，他一直以条理冷静自居，而他从没如此无法控制自己，包含说什么话，他尝试离远一点，可过几周他就像戒毒的人，益发难压抑，忍到下节目后，他趁人不备将银赫堵在厕所隔间内，拨开对方领口，急切想舔舔他的后颈。

银赫被他吸得快灵魂出窍，曹圭贤把他牢牢箍在怀里，一边急切的在他后颈上吸来舔去，一边拔拉他的上衣，找到开口双手便窜了进去，又拧又捏，头一低调整两个人站位，舔完乳头后连带乳晕都ㄧ同含进嘴中，如法炮制地又咬又是吸，整的银赫都站不住，用手企图挡住曹圭贤靠上来的舌头，扭过身避开喊着：「艾西！你是怎么了。」

曹圭贤被他一喊一愣，才回了神，扁了扁嘴，无助道：「不知道…」

「你是易感期了吗？」曹圭贤不回答他，紧紧抓着银赫埋在他胸口不让他走。

曹圭贤紧贴在他身上，吸了口气，重新定了神，脸皱了起来，「自从出院之后就不舒服，有你的信息素才好一点…」  
银赫看他一副西子捧心的模样，还真担心他出了什么事，让他好好坐下后，小心翼翼地说，「要不，我们现在去下医院？」曹圭贤摇摇头。

「看过了…医生说是车祸后体内信息素失调…」他干巴巴的说。

银赫嗄了一声，问什么是信息素失调，曹圭贤给他解释一遍。

银赫是不是可怜他而应允了他的动作他不知道，但银赫说：「听起来是你因为这次车祸重新让你从披着Alpha皮的Beta真的变成了一个Alpha？」他格格笑。

曹圭贤有点气恼，说：「你这样说就这样吧，赫宰，你要不就再也不理我，让我自生自灭，不然就跟我在一块。」

10  
成员们基本上知道两人在一起的时间，并没有发表太多意见，也许是曹圭贤正如李东海所说，用了一场车祸换来了大家宠爱和接受。

几年后，曹圭贤替代役退伍回来，他感受到自己信息素失调亦趋严重，医生仍是告诉他这是成年Alpha在尚未完全标记前的正常现象，他应该接受而不是排斥。

然而曹圭贤的压抑全变本加厉反映在他对赫宰信息素的戒断症状上，这期间成员们成名后已陆续搬出宿舍自行居住，包括李赫宰，曹圭贤并没有追着搬出宿舍，他跟银赫说等到确定这是对方想要的再住在一起也不迟，然而逞强的结果是现在曹圭贤连接两天一夜的外景都会犹豫，只要他接了就代表这段时间，他会因失去赫宰频繁的抚喂而变的狂躁。

这也导致了，他经常需要到李赫宰公寓里偷他的东西，他没让李赫宰知道他已经这么严重，李赫宰与他见面时嘟囊着总觉得公寓有被人翻过痕迹，他也是装傻不知。

他瞒着李赫宰，潜意识觉得他不想在李赫宰面前暴露出身为Alpha有失控的一面，而筑巢这件事太Alpha了，而他其实很抵触无法控制行为的自己，他知道李赫宰不会因此说什么，即使他有这样的过激行为，但他怕李赫宰不自知地害怕他。

某次前任和现任撞在一个待机室的时候，并没有大家想象的尴尬，而是被看穿的烦躁。  
东海盯着他手中那毛巾觉得怎么闻着熟，问：「那个毛巾是赫宰的？」  
「不是。」曹圭贤随意一擦丢回包内，东海又盯。  
「你用的这杯子是赫宰刚喝过的。」这次是笃定了。  
李东海继续问：「圭圭，你现在是在易感期吗？」  
曹圭贤瞅他，平静回：「不聊。」  
李东海又自顾说：「我知道那是什么感觉，圭圭。」  
曹圭贤说：「你不懂。」  
李东海一如反常地平静：「你知道为什么我们分手吗？」曹圭贤不说话了。  
李东海喃喃自语，「他说我需求太大应付不了，我们都知道那不是真的，他也想要的，A和O就是这样互相吸引，我们在你还没进来SJ就已经一起待了五年。」  
李东海转过头直勾勾望向曹圭贤，他的瞳孔亮的让曹圭贤发怵。  
「而我们都知道，你用死亡的阴影成功把我赶出他的心里了。」

11  
曹圭贤觉得自己太有病了，他按开李赫宰家的密码锁，闪了进去，他全副武装，头带毛帽，脸戴深色面罩，还围个大围巾加黑色大外套，痀偻着腰，以防有人认出自己。

当他闻到充满熟悉信息素的环境，他才安下浮动的情绪，他开了冰箱，里面摆满开或没开过的气泡水，他拿了个已打开的瓶口，闻了闻，刚抬起头想不接触瓶口喝一口，想了想，还是舔了舔开口，喝完水放回去。

曹圭贤心中怦怦跳，李赫宰刚跟他问他要不要与利特希澈哥吃饭被他拒绝了，肯定不会这么早回来，他得动作快。

他翻了翻厨房的垃圾桶，又钻进衣帽间，捣鼓一阵，房内干净的收拾整齐，一时之间他真没找到什么可以带走但又不被发现的物品，心里沮丧，想了想还是拿了刚开过那瓶气泡水，不容易被察觉。

此时，外来传过密码锁声，李赫宰竟没聚餐，提前回来，曹圭贤一跳冷静地选择隐身躲进客厅的窗帘后。

进来的果然是李赫宰，他一身风尘朴朴，脸被冻得红通通，让曹圭贤不爽的是，李东海跟着他回来的。

银赫一回到家没回卧室，把背包放在沙发，走到冰箱前，问李东海要喝什么，对方回了什么都行，开了冰箱，银赫不由蹙眉，李东海问他怎么了，银赫慢悠悠抽出底下的可乐，嘟嘟囊囊道，没什么，只是最近总觉得家里总有被别人动过的痕迹，该不会是你吧。

李东海大喊你家不就是我家，现在一副把他当坏人他不开心了，曹圭贤忍住自己没跳出去揍他。

其实李东海并没久留，银赫走到客厅旁的一个桌子把一个圆圆的摆饰拆开来，里面有个usb，抽出来后留着，摆饰还给李东海，然后就催促着李东海带着可乐回家，而东海装了一下才说自己有约，先走明天见，一跳一跳的走了。

银赫走去玄关上了两道锁，确定李东海不会去而折返又不打招呼闯进来后，他靠在沙发上休息，离曹圭贤触手可及不到两公尺，曹圭贤一动不动怕惊扰了他。

懒够的银赫把自己背包拿了过来，掏出一个盒子和自己的笔电，放在桌子上，他脸有点红，曹圭贤身体不好，又去当替代役一年多，两人真实欢爱次数变低，虽然他为此轻松，曹圭贤要的似乎不多，仅会变本加厉不分场合玩弄他的乳头至红肿，但比较以前与东海不顾地点时间密集的性爱，还在他可以接受的范围。

话虽如此，有时银赫也会被曹圭贤依赖他哺乳的行为，弄得半硬而无法纾解直至忍耐到回家就如同今天，曹圭贤这个死崽子撩了就跑，晚上还不出来赴约。

他掀起针织衫用嘴巴咬着，拆开药盒，胸口两点贴着两个OK绷，他嘶声撕开，红肿乳尖颤巍巍在空中抖了几下，乳晕在经过长时间的口液浸泡滋润下比几年前要大了一圈，一副熟透情况。

他快速涂好清凉的药膏，脸红的拿过另一个盒子拆开一个跳蛋，用药膏润滑表面，慢慢地塞入自己体内。

他下半身真空，脸颊泛红，还没洗溯带着妆发，奶白上的红晕特别明显，他开了笔电，把usb插进去，漫不经心地点开里面的影片。

曹圭贤原以为他会播放什么助兴的片子，那影片播放数十秒后，曹圭贤才注意到那是李赫宰客厅的镜头，从他的角度可以看到右下角的窗帘也就是他现在躲的位置，银赫调了下进度到下午没发现有什么异样，便放回正常播放，一面滑着自己的手机然后就看到曹圭贤进来的画面，他停下手中的动作盯着屏幕，他应是没认出曹圭贤，曹圭贤全身蒙了面，而且进门时没有开灯，影片中的视角非常黑，只看的出来一个巨大身影走来走去翻找客厅的垃圾桶和厨房。

接下来，银赫就听到自己开门进屋的声音，看到玄关灯亮起来的那一剎那，巨大的黑影瞬间隐进现在他身后的那道窗帘。

银赫踉跄的站起来，强装镇定，不敢往回看，也不记得先抽出体内的玩具，他怕被后方的陌生人察觉，然而心急败事，他走没几步，就因为体内的酥麻跌了一跤，他瞧事迹败露，整张脸煞白爬了几步，伸手急切往后一构，湿滑体内抓不牢，反而将跳蛋往更深处推进，他听见背后窗帘被拉开的声音，更加害怕，他没有往后看的勇气，随手抓起旁边的抱枕往身后一丢，便往卧室方向跑去，然而他被后方人扑倒在地，他扑通地挣扎，来者试图把他四肢都压制住，可惜没有成功，银赫慌张朝来者脸部挥了一拳，对方闷哼了一声，抓住他的手，叫了声，「哥。」

银赫不可置信，伸手去揪那人的面罩，看到曹圭贤肿了半边脸，自从忙内出了车祸，银赫自是对这个弟弟处处担心的多，把他当个碎娃娃，碰下哀下都不好意思逆着他，就怕他身体没恢复又痛，而刚才家中陌生闯入者的恐惧让银赫心有余悸，他缓过神来，这忙内一脸凄哀，可胯下却滚烫地顶着他。

曹圭贤试探舔着银赫脸颊，说：「赫宰，我脸疼。」

银赫气他吓人，反手还是没打下去，冰凉的手贴在曹圭贤红肿的脸颊，「谁叫你躲在我家，你躲在我家干嘛？」

曹圭贤腆着脸说，「没干嘛，忘了拿东西，回来找。」  
银赫还傻，认真问忘了带什么东西，曹圭贤说忘了带你，一面把手伸下去，「赫宰，你让我帮帮你。」

他将食指插入银赫已被自己玩地湿热的甬道中来回抽动，他把银赫的双脚拉起来让他自己抱着，真切感受到自己在挨操。

曹圭贤将食指中指抽出来，拿了纸巾把淫液抹了抹，然后双手把银赫压得更开以凸出裸露的花心，顺着滑溜的体液将自己塞入花径，紧密贴进银赫甬道的每一处，确定银赫适应了，才由上而下一口气插入，蹲上蹲下插干数百下。

银赫受到刺激叫了起来，他在情事上总是这么敏感，松开抱紧双腿的手，一边被抽插着上下移位，一边颤抖地抵在曹圭贤胸前，试着将身体蜷曲起来，嚷着：「啊啊啊~啊~太刺激了~圭~顶到了~啊~不~小穴要坏掉~我要坏掉了~圭~」

曹圭贤喘着气说：「赫宰，你收缩太紧了，还一直喷水。」他低吟一声，忍住缴械的冲动，让银赫双腿盘在自己身上，边亲边安慰他：「不会坏的，你盘好，我们去浴室，之后我来收拾。」一鼓作气把银赫抱了起来，银赫沿途被插干的抽抽噎噎的。

曹圭贤拔出银赫体内，并让银赫翘高双臀，屈在地上露出小穴，然后右手再次伸进狂抠弄他的小穴，数十秒后快速拔出，小穴潮水涌出不已，银赫被他抽插的跪不稳，软了脚惊叫：「啊啊~不要了，圭，圭，这样太激烈了~不要了~呜」

曹圭贤一开始还想着要注意力道，但当银赫整人呈现一副被操翻的痴态，他忍不住越操越大力，越做越加速，打椿进去更深处，竟忘了银赫体内还塞着跳蛋，一不小心把玩具操到腔口前，肉棒连同跳蛋重重抵住开口，并一同撞开了开关，银赫啊啊叫了起来，耐不住体内的震动大哭浑身扭动，眼白往上翻，口涎往外溢，第一次看到他这样，吓的曹圭贤赶紧停下动作，但他的静止并没有来的阻止体内玩具在腔口上的弹跳，银赫抽搐了没几回，就开始连续的高潮，体外体内的水都是一波一波往曹圭贤身上浇，曹圭贤担心银赫脱水，在银赫体内摩擦数十下，便释放在他体内。

银赫小腹酸胀，体内还有余韵抽动，他求救般哭着喊，「圭…圭。」曹圭贤赶紧把他体内玩具抽了出来，随着他的动作，径内的淫液也往外一波一波喷出，曹圭贤也全身脱力，自从车祸后，他很少有办法面不改色做长时间的运动，可当他拿来毛巾擦拭银赫时，银赫的穴口又红又肿，已被他操开一个100元硬币的大小煽阖着，穴口流动一蹋胡涂的黏液，他忍不住想要重回那温暖的通路。

可东海那句却像魔咒般梗在他心中：「当赫宰哭的时候多么刺激，我体内的Alpha只想一直驰骋在他身上征服他。」

没人明白曹圭贤内心一直在跟这话斗争，他似乎能听到东海在他耳边说：「看，我们没什么不同，都只是在顺应Alpha的本能。」

他闭上眼，手上停下清理，把李赫宰紧紧抱在怀里，不再往那处看，他喂他喝了半杯水，他喜欢抱着他什么都不做，好像这样可以证明他的激素和内心才能安稳，然后他感觉到李赫宰手摸上他的后背，无力的抱了抱他。


	6. [贤赫] [ABO] 生长痛 (12-15 END)

[贤赫] [ABO] 生长痛 (12-15 END)

12  
曹圭贤轻轻挪开银赫搭在他脖子上的手，阳光洒在主卧，曹圭贤扭过身看着枕边人的侧脸，银赫因不爱出门显得皮肤偏白，头发染回黑色年龄又乖巧了几分，睡熟的银赫习惯嘟着嘴，他昨晚被曹圭贤套上两侧镂空的黑T，旁侧可窥见肿立的乳尖将布料顶出两个小包，这件衣服原本是舞台上的服装，为了崭露若隐若现的性感，以及给人遐想的空间而故意挖空，还记得那天他把银赫乳头咬的都是他的齿痕，再也不敢穿，收在衣柜中直到昨天被曹圭贤翻出来。

曹圭贤探进一只手将其中一只乳尖夹在两指中来回地揉搓，银赫被他这个动作弄醒，推拉了下，抱怨：「别弄了，昨天都被你咬破皮，现在一摩擦就疼。」  
曹圭贤把他下摆卷起来瞧，说：「没破皮，只是肿了。」还故意弹了一下，银赫跳起来打开他的手，摀住胸口发怒说：「呀，走开，我真的会对你生气，曹圭贤。」忙内咯咯笑着，躺回床上，看着银赫爬下去洗溯，他背对曹圭贤，走路一拐一瘸，两只脚阖不起来，一看就是昨晚操的狠，感觉好似还有东西插在体内，曹圭贤闲了一会，拿着药膏跟进了浴室。

一晚没回宿舍，曹圭贤中午就接到经纪人的来电，问去哪里接他跑行程，他跟银赫打了声招呼，借了衣服洗溯一番，灰溜溜地跑行程去，走之前他还反省一下，好在银赫今天没有行程，可以懒在家中恢复元气。

他顺利拍完节目后，巧遇到之前电视台通告的PD，是比较亲近的合作伙伴，他们寒暄了一下，PD笑说和银赫还稳定吗，怎么一个人出来跑节目不带他。  
曹圭贤回：「满好的，D&E快回归之后会挺忙」

PD啊了声，说：「既然碰到圭贤你，那我也跟你说下吧，你们之前离职的那位经纪人接通告的时候给错了银赫的银行账户，我们现在已经在结算这个月艺人薪酬，再跑流程也赶不上这个月的打款，中善哥跟我说可以先打到圭贤你那，你再私底下给银赫xi?」谁料曹圭贤一口回绝。

被回绝的PD讶异，好奇问：「难道你们两人…最近冷战？」他尴尬地以为自己知道了什么私事。

曹圭一本正经地打破他的臆测：「哥，我们两个好的很，可这件事要明算账，他的演出费就该打到他那，我又没帮他演，拿了不属于我的那份还得帮着缴税，好麻烦的，跟他讲一声下个月才入账又没什么大不了。」

PD张大嘴啊了一声，反应过来用力打了曹圭贤的头壳一记：「啊，早点拿到钱不好吗？你这什么好渣的发言，我可要告诉银赫xi，你这Alpha怎么这么抠门，我们许多AO艺人搭档都这么结算的，从也没提这谁付税的问题。」

曹圭贤嘿了声，不予置评。

他聊完天，拿出手机跟银赫发简讯，问要带什么东西回去给他吃，银赫很快就回复了，但内容不怎么让他愉快，银赫说：客厅的摄像头坏了，让东海拿去帮我修，晚上跟他吃饭拿回来。

曹圭贤看着讯息沉思很久，脸色深沉起来。

他先是打了一通电话给银赫的姊姊，让她帮忙把银赫拐回家吃饭，他谎称是为了安排惊喜，央求对方帮这个忙，姐姐也很爽快地应允了；随后他滑开东海的对话框，发了私信。

“哥，去你家聊聊？”

13  
曹圭贤就这样站在李东海家停车场进大楼的入口前，自动门开了，曹圭贤脖子引了引，李东海走出来给他引路，曹圭贤慢悠悠跟在后面闲晃，随意打发几个关心后，说：「哥，现在已经很少上综艺节目了，很久没见面，在忙什么？」

李东海不疑有他，哇啦讲了他们正在筹备复出专辑的时程，一面按了锁让曹圭贤进门，并问他吃点什么？曹圭贤递去路上刚买好的年糕，一面切入主题：「赫宰说，你帮他把客厅的监视器拿回去修，修好了？让我来拿。」

李东海把年糕搁在厨房，一听蹦跳回来，说：「修好了，在这。」他指了桌上两个圆形装饰品，不同天拿回来的。

李东海没心机地问曹圭贤要不要先看个电视，他弄点小菜和酒，曹圭贤说自己的手机在外景被前辈摔残，屏幕有个大裂痕，问他借个笔电上网看个电竞比赛直播。

李东海借给他自己的笔电，告诉他打算这几天拿去修，用了五年多，现在越跑越慢，网速比漫画连载还拖。

曹归贤边敲边漫不经心地问，怎么有两个监视器。

「这个镜头有瑕疵，两个才能拍到客厅和厨房的全景，一个昨天赫宰给我，一个今天中午才拿，现在换了一个广角，视野更大。」他继续说，然后语重心长地对曹圭贤循循善诱，「现在变态都到小区来，赫宰一个人住还是不够安全，」他对曹圭贤有点小不满，「你干麻不跟他住一起？」

曹圭贤回：「他当时想试试独立生活，我刚好也在服兵役，所以搬出去了，而现在我在宿舍挺好的，不打算搬，过一段时间再讨论吧。」

他没打算跟其他人解释太多，反倒比较在意前一个话题，「你那摄像头放在赫宰家多久了？我都不知道，最近？」

李东海想了下：「一个星期多了吧，现在看来的确是有必要的。」他斜睨曹圭贤，「不然赫宰那个性，私生活傻呼呼的，一点也不精明，别人随便进出他家里拿个毛巾、杯子，也没察觉。」

曹圭贤冷静说道：「现在没有必要了，他知道是我，反倒是你不要随便闯进他家，我已经让他把密码换掉了。」

李东海没想到曹圭贤对他如此坦然，当下哑言，又想到他之后不能自由进出赫宰家，之前与赫宰说好分手仍是亲故，以后与他不会特意塑造隔阂，而曹圭贤的归来又破坏了赫宰和他的约定，内心不禁激动起来，他说：「凭什么？」

曹圭贤冷酷地说：「凭你把他家监视器的影片存在计算机里。」

啷当一声，李东海没拿稳手中锅瓢，他一个飞步抢到曹圭贤身边，屏幕上正播放着李赫宰昨晚自卫的影像。

圭贤面无表情关掉窗口，重新点开文件内容：「你下载了好几个放在桌面。」

李东海脑袋轰轰作响，他像是被猫抓住了舌头，他好不容易才开口道，声音苦涩：「你就不能放过我吗？」

曹圭贤假装没听见他声音的痛苦，他目光一直没从屏幕上移开，他知道李东海那视线死死想把他望穿，他努力保持声音的镇定，指了指右下角的云端硬盘的图标说：「你上传到云端了吧，哥。」他边清除桌面及垃圾桶的纪录，边说：「哥，给我密码，让我删了，哥。」

他不看东海，可声音透露出明显的颤抖：「哥，你说你过几天要把笔电送修，对吧？我除了删了你的云端，还必须把你的硬盘格式化，」他的颤抖夹带一丝隐藏的愤怒，「你知道艺人把这种影片存在个人计算机里，在送修时有多大外流的风险吗？」

东海颤抖地说：「我只是想看看他，偶尔在云端还能找到一丝曾经与他相处的痕迹，你不知道我是多么想念那个和我在一起的赫宰，我想念他的体温到发疯，一般跟他的互动哪够？如果不是你，我怎么需要看着影片想着里面的人是我而不是你？」

李东海想跟曹圭贤抢，曹圭贤死不放手，默默接受李东海的指控，从咬紧的齿缝间挤出几句话：「你没想过，你存这个影片很有可能毁了他的演艺生涯吗？」

李东海脱力地放手，摇了摇头，吶吶：「我不是要毁了他，我只是想要回忆他与我以前的那段时光，」他坐下来，摀着胸口，「圭贤，我也希望我可以笑着祝福你们，但那太痛了，你把赫宰从我的生活中剜了出去，用一场车祸让我从空中摔了下来，而我对自己的兄弟毫无防备，我又能说什么？」东海摀着脸，努力不让自己泣不成声，「我很开心你能活下来，即使这使赫宰和我分开。」

曹圭贤看着李东海坐在椅子上弯下腰把脸埋进去，那些罪恶感一遍遍刷洗过他的胸膛，而他试图让自己先平静半晌，再开口时语调颤抖但坚定。

「哥，你要觉得我是城府深，用车祸作为借口将你们分开，那就是吧，」曹圭贤说，「因为重来一遍，我还是会做一样的事的，我无法看着我不确定的某一天，一个不经心的行为，造成赫宰隐形的伤口，我不知道那天的伤口会不会大到不能弥补，可我不想在那个时候只会说我会陪他度过，只要我已看到未来可能发生，无论机率有多低我都不想去尝试。」

「东海哥你太不经心也太天真，你每一个举动都让旁边的人胆战心惊，我怕你哪一天不小心就把赫宰摔碎，而我补不回来了。」曹圭贤闭上眼，彷佛连想象都让他心碎。

他说，「东海哥，我无论如何都无法弥补赫宰在你心中的缺角，你可以永远不原谅我，」他的语调缓慢，但每一字每一语都足够清晰，「但我必须请你，让我在你的云端中，删了他。」

14  
曹圭贤背着笔电出来大楼时，冬天的傍晚天已经黑了，但他看到银赫在一个路灯下等他，余光瞥见他便扬起手掌招他过去，他困惑地问曹圭贤：「你们这么快吃完了？」他显然没被姊姊困住。

曹圭贤拉着他的手，说东海哥临时有事，今晚不能招待他，银赫喔了一声，他对Alpha刚才在楼内的纷争一无所知，勾着曹圭贤的手往回家的路走，他们离银赫的个人公寓只有5分钟的路程，可银赫说今天去宿舍附近吧，想念那边一家炒年糕。

他们沿着河道往宿舍方向走，月光洒在汉江银银发光。

银赫说刚才罗PD打来，说XXX节目的酬劳因为一个小失误会延迟发给我，还说你特别计较，不是个好Alpha，曹圭贤嘿了下，上下蹂躏他一把，嫌弃道我辛苦在你身上耕耘这么久，当然不能让你占我便宜。银赫说得了吧，平常不是我在滋养你，不然怎么把你拉拔到这么大。

他没看曹圭贤接着说，「圭贤，我在想…」他吞吞吐吐，「我来完全标记你吧。」  
他解释，「你看，我们天天见面，你还经常就舔我那个啥，这样你还需要偷我那么多东西，你的易感期也拉太长点。」

曹圭贤没有回应，银赫摸了摸鼻子，有点不好意思，「我这样提也不是纯粹因为你需要这个，应该说我也想要给你完全标记。」

银赫觉得曹圭贤没有说话好尴尬，他只好继续说服：「我们互相标记之后，你身上有我的信息素，即使你去出外景几天或几个星期，也不会饥渴到回来对我摆出那种我抛弃你的狗狗脸。」

没声。

银赫又说：「我搬出来住之后觉得太孤单了，晚上电暖器声音稍微大一点，都觉得特别可怕，还是搬回去宿舍给你照顾吧，你看那个啥，我又不会煮饭，生活又是属于比较需要别人照顾的那种，常常看到你才能让我比较有安全感，你不想标记我也没关系的，虽然我比较想要那样，但如果你没有准备好，我也是可以等你的，谁叫你这家伙要求那么高，又容易嫌弃别人，我有什么办法…」

还是没声。

银赫心想我自损五十，竟还没给我反应，抬头看向曹圭贤正面，猛然看到他满脸泪水。

他不讲话，只掉泪。

他不回应，泪水掉了一路。

银赫瞪大他的圆眼睛，瞠目结舌没料到这情况，肚里措辞不知是先要调笑还是安慰他，曹圭贤就在无人街道上，昏暗的路灯下搂住他，银赫抬起手帮他揭去那一串泪珠在曹圭贤脸上冻成的冰片，随后轻轻拍着曹圭贤的背，煞风景的喃喃道：「我都不知道今日你泪水有这么多，你是觉得我长得像猴子，跟我在一起委屈到哭了吗？」曹圭贤低下头，郑重地用舌头让他不再说了。

两人回到宿舍，在曹圭贤的房内温存一个半夜，半路休息时，银赫倚在曹圭贤胸膛上，想到以前的事情。

「有时候我会想，」银赫笑了起来，「嘲笑我长相，可又死要跟我在一起的圭，真的很喜欢我。」

圭贤也笑了，没有否认，「我就希望你真的丑，让其他人滚得远远的，如果你再好看我可受不了。」他挺了挺跨下，游刃有余地开始新一轮的抽动起来。

银赫哀了声，埋怨他真的不能再来一次，曹圭贤俯下身吻他，银赫也吻他，两人彼此的信息融合在一起，曹圭贤搂住银赫，感觉什么也不用去想了。

-FIN-


End file.
